marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The Brand New Animated Series
'''The Sensational Spider-man '''is an American television show based off of the Marvel superhero Spider-man. The show follows the adventures of Peter Parker and his alter-ego Spider-man. Much of Spidey's history is put into the show. The show, Daredevil: The Animated Series, Avengers: The Animated Series, and Ultimate X-Men are all set in the same fictional universe Earth-251920. Episodes Each season contains a list of 20 episodes. Season One # Origins, Part 1: Peter Parker was your average nerdy teenager until he is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and gifted with the powers of one including organic webbing and a regenerative healing factor. # Origins, Part 2: In order to impress the beautiful Mary Jane Watson get a car but then decides to enter a wrestling contest to win money for the car. After creating a costume, Peter defeats Crusher Hogan. Peter is then cheated out of his money and lets a thug take the money. Walking home, he sees a group of people crowding around a body, only to realize it was his Uncle Ben, who was shot by a carjacker. Peter suits up and tracks the killer to an abandoned warehouse. Peter brutally beats the murderer until the killer accidentally falls out a window to his death. After remembering the last thing Uncle Ben " with great power comes with great responsibility", Peter creates a costume that better protect his identity and becomes the masked hero known as "Spider-man!" 3. Birds of Prey: Peter fights his first super villain The Vulture aka Adrian Toomes, a disgraced engineer who wants on his boss for stealing his work. Meanwhile, Peter struggles to ask Mary Jane but gets help from friends Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. 4. Regeneration: Peter's science teacher, Curt Connors, turns into a humanoid lizard after an serum to regrow his arm goes wrong. Meanwhile, Peter searches for a job to help Aunt May. 5. Shock Therapy: An lineman, Max Dillon, turns into a human battery after being struck with lightning. Meanwhile, Peter gets a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. 6. Sand Day: An street thug, Flint Marko, is turned into Sandman after he stumbles upon a testing area and starts a crime spree. 7. Vibes: A man named Herman Schultz is given equipment by an unknown person to kill Spider-man. 8. The Sting: J. John Jameson sends private investigator Mac Gargan to spy on Peter Parker to figure out how he takes great pictures of Spider-man and then turns him into the Scorpion to kill Spider-man! 9. Chamele-on!: A spy codenamed Chameleon begins posing as people to learn secrets on America with one of them as Peter Parker! 10. Insane in the Living Brain: Oscorp's latest invention, the Living Brain, goes on a rampage in New York. Meanwhile, Peter becomes suspicious of Oscorp's activities. 11. Enforcing: A group called the Enforcers try to make a name for themselves by eliminating Spider-man. Meanwhile, Peter and Harry look for dates for prom. 12. Turning Point: Spider-man figures out who gave Herman Schultz the equipment and sent the Enforcers after him: An crimelord named the Kingpin and sets out to bring him down. Meanwhile, Peter and Aunt May have a serious conservation. 13. Framed by a Mystery: Someone posing as Spider-man uses his identity to commit robberies. Meanwhile, Peter and JJJ have a heated argument about Spider-man. 14. The Hunt: Sergei Kravinoff comes from Russia to hunt the elusive prey: Spider-man! Meanwhile, Mary Jane begins to have a crush on Peter! 15. Bugs!: A mercenary called the Beetle targets JJJ for harsh comments about his crimes. Meanwhile, Mary Jane tries to ask Peter at the same time Peter tries to ask MJ out. 16. Spider-Slayers: JJJ sends killer robots after Spidey to rid of him for good. Meanwhile, Peter tries to adjust to life as Spider-man. 17. Fire, Fire!: Mark Raxton is caught in a lab accident and targets those who cause it. Meanwhile, Liz Allen confesses about her connection to Mark. 18. The Horns of Rhino!: The assassin Rhino targets Captain George Stacy. In the end, Rhino causes a wall as a little boy is in the way. Captain Stacy manages to save the child but the falling derbis crushes him. The last words he says to Spidey is " Take care of Gwen, Peter." Gwen begins to have a serious hatred towards Spider-man. 19. Birth of the Green Goblin: Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn's father and CEO of Oscorp, is caught in a lab accident and transformed into the Green Goblin and targets members of the Oscorp board. 20. Revealed: Goblin attacks the Unity Day Festival, a day where Oscorp celebrates its victories, and Spider-man figures out Goblin's identity and sets out to stop him. Meanwhile, Peter graduates from high school and rents an apartment with Harry Osborn. Also, Peter asks MJ out and she accepts. Season Two # Wings in the Night: Vulture returns to get revenge on Spider-man and his former boss. Meanwhile, Peter goes on his first date with Mary Jane and Vulture intervenes, which means a ruined first date for them. # The Night of the Prowler: A new criminal named the Prowler begins to commit high-rise robberies. Meanwhile, Peter asks MJ to be his girlfriend. # Electro's Revenge: Electro breaks out of the Vault and wants revenge on Spider-man. Meanwhile, MJ becomes aware of Peter's double identity. # Silver Sable: The bounty hunter Silver Sable targets Peter Parker for info on Spider-man. Meanwhile, Kingpin plans his revenge. # Tombstone: A mob enforcer called Tombstone goes after Peter's friend, Robbie Robertson. Meanwhile, Peter struggles to pay his rent. # To Kill A Spider-man!: A scientist, Spencer Smythe, creates a new Spider-Slayer just for JJJ and JJJ uses it to hunt Spider-man. Meanwhile, Aunt May struggles to live alone without Peter. # Bad Luck: A new burglar called the Black Cat start robbing people and attracts the attention of Spider-man, who Black Cat secretly loves. Meanwhile, # Hydro: A man plans to get revenge on Spider-man, who accidentally turned the man into a half-man, half-water being. # Lizard Lives!: Doc Connors accidentally recreates the serum that turned him into the Lizard and becomes the rampaging reptile once again. # KIngpin's Gambit: After being outed as the Kingpin and forced to flee the country, Wilson Fisk returns to take what is rightfully his. Meanwhile, Peter finds a black goo all over his costume, creating a new black suit. # Kangaroo U: Spider-man learns the black goo enhanced his powers, which is good because a new foe named the Kangaroo has hopped on the scene. # Vampire at Large!: Michael Morbius, a classmate of Peter's at ESU, becomes a living vampire after a treatment to cure himself goes wrong. Meanwhile, # Vermin!: A scientist, Edward Whelan, has turned into a humanoid rat and begins dragging people to sewers for experiments with one of the kidnapped people turns out to be Mary Jane! # Hard Headed: A new crime boss making a name for himself, Hammerhead, begins targeting other crime lords to be the only one in New York. # Cage'd: The new Hero-For-Hire Luke Cage is hired by JJJ to capture Spider-man. # The Man-Wolf: JJJ's son John Jameson is transformed into a werewolf-like creature and begins terrorizing innocent people. Meanwhile, Harry gets addicted to pills. # Wolfhunt: After failing to cure John Jameson of his condition, Spidey is forced to get help from Doc Connors. Meanwhile, A new photographer at the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock, starts a hatred towards Peter. # Punishment: A new vigilante called the Punisher comes to New York to stop crime but finds Spider-man a menance that needs to be wiped out permanently. # Venom: After almost killing the Punisher, Spider-man decides it's time to get rid of the black suit and it picks the one person who wants him dead: Eddie Brock. # Dead Meat: Venom attacks everyone close to Peter and wants him to suffer enough to the point where he can kill him. Season Three # Training Day: Spider-man is picked to be a part of the secret organization: SHIELD but their Helicarrier is attacked by the terrorist corporation - HYDRA! # The Six Arms Saga: Peter's spider side takes a turn for the worst when he accidentally grows four extra arms. # The Six Arms Saga, Part 2: Peter tries to hide his extra arms from his friends and family. # Arm-inx8 With Doc Ock: Doc Ock and Spider-man must put their differences aside to stop Hammerhead from using his devices to destroy New York. # Day of the Grizzly: Maxwell Markham, a disgraced wrestler, uses a bear-themed suit to target J. Jonah Jameson. # Whoduit!:Peter, MJ, Harry, and Gwen attend a party, where someone is not who they say they are and begins picking off people one down. # Wild Winds!: Spider-man must stop a superhuman called Cyclone from commiting murders. # War of the Reptile-Men!: Doc Connors' arch-rival, Vincent Stegron, uses dinosaur extract only to transform into a dinosaur-like man. After failing to stop him, Spider-man must get help from the Lizard, Doc Connors' alter ego. # Blaze of Glory: Johnny Storm, member of the Fantastic Four, visits Spider-man to offer advice but their encounter is stopped abruptly due to Doctor Doom taking over the Baxter Building. # Hot Wheels!: Two new criminals, Rocket Racer and Big Wheel, take their feud to the streets with Spider-man caught in the middle. # Dishonored: Kraven returns to reclaim the honor he lost when he was defeated by Spider-man. # Marathon: Spider-man must stop an assassination plot from occurring during a race. # Fools...Like Us: Spider-man must stop a serial killer from murdering his classmate, Debra Whitman. # Hyde In Plain Sight: A ESU professor, Calvin Zabo, targets another professor, Miles Warren, for ruining his experiments. # Tarantula: An assassin comes to New York to take out the Mayor of New York. # A Betting Man: A gambler named Nicholas Powell becomes a mercenary known as Chance and his first contact is Hammerhead and his first assignment is to kill Spider-man! # Walk a Savage Land: Peter and Joe travel to the Savage Land to report of strange news and find out that a large alien roams the land but must first defeat the mighty Ka-Zar. # Man-Hunt!: Punisher comes back to New York to ask Spider-man to help him stop a new crime boss known as Jigsaw from releasing weapons into the city. # The Night Gwen Stacy Died!: Norman Osborn remembers that he is the Green Goblin and kidnaps Gwen Stacy. # The Green Goblin's Last Stand!: After Gwen dies, Green Goblin flies off as Spider-man grieves over her corpse. Later, Peter stops by the apartment he shares with Harry Osborn and finds him overdosed on pills. Spider-man then stops by the Daily Bugle for leads on Osborn and finds out that he was last seen at a warehouse Osborn owns. Spider-man tracks him down and fights him until Osborn's glider impales and kills him as someone watches the fight from afar. Season Four # Enter Dr. Strange: Flash Thompson is kidnapped by a very dangerous cult of mystic proportions so Spidey might need help from Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. # Scheming: A new enemy, the Schemer, tries to bring down Kingpin's crime organization. Meanwhile, Aunt May suffers a heart attack during one of the battles. # The Blur: Spider-man tries to stop Speed Demon, a superhuman capable of running super fast, from committing murders. # Crisis on Campus: Kingpin visits the ESU campus to steal a ancient tablet but Peter is not going to let that happen. # Mayhem by Moonlight: An unknown man begins targeting J. John Jameson and Spider-man. # In Search of Man-Wolf: The mysterious man is revealed to be the Man-Wolf, John Jameson, son of J. John Jameson, as an mysterious benefactor watches from monitors. # Big Apple Battleground: A villain named the Hitman targets JJJ and Spidey must team up with the Punisher to stop him. # Deadline!: Spider-man must stop a bomb from denonting by a new villain, Mister Negative. # In Love and War: The Black Cat comes back to confess to Spidey that she loves him but Kingpin intends to destroy them both! # Wings of Vengenance: Vulture returns to steal a device capable of destroying anything in its way. # Nothing can stop the Juggernaut: The rampaging Juggernaut come to New York to wreck havoc while Spider-man is visited by a mysterious woman called Madame Web. # Stand Stilt: The criminal Stilt-Man tries to steal Oscorp's brand-new pulse system to further upgrade his suit. # Law and Disorder: Spider-man teams up with the mysterious Daredevil to stop a crime boss named the Owl from killing Frank Nelson, Daredevil's friend and partner. # Slip and Slyde: A man, Jalome Beacher, creates a suit made out of a coating substance to rob banks. # The Claws of Puma: Businessman Thomas Firehart becomes a mountain lion werecat after an ancient prophecy turns him into one and will stop at nothing to turn back. # Cult of Love: Betty Brant joins a group, that brainwashes people, because of her latest breakup. # Krakoa!: After being classified as a mutant, Spider-man is kidnapped and forced to play a game of cat and mouse with the Bonebreakers with the help from the X-Men! # Hobgoblin: Roderick Kingsley becomes a criminal known as the Hobgoblin and targets people who connects with Kingsley including Oscorp. # Warriors, Part 1: A new crime boss named Silvermane tries to take over territories claimed by Kingpin and Hammerhead. Meanwhile, Peter meets new heroes such as Iron Fist and Moon Knight as well as the assassin Elektra. # Warriors, Part 2: After being attacked by Elektra, Peter knows that the gang war had escalated out of control and sets out to stop it with the help from Moon Knight, Iron Fist, Daredevil, and the Punisher! Meanwhile, Harry finds out Peter's secret identity after finding one of his costumes. Season Five # Double Trouble: Harry becomes the new Green Goblin and targets Peter and his loved ones as MJ become aware of Peter's double identity. # Doom Service: Doctor Doom breaks out of SHIELD custody to get revenge on Spider-man. Meanwhile, Peter searches for an apartment after Harry's death. # Man of Steal: A new burglar called the Fox begins stealing priceless items from museums. # Pure Sand: Sandman sees the error of his ways and decides to turn good but the villain group the Frightful Four wants Sandman to join their ranks. # The Jigsaw is Up!: The crime boss Jigsaw holds up a yacht with many people including JJJ and Peter and plans to hold them up for ransom. # Spider-man: Wanted!: Chameleon posed as Spider-man and framed him for robbing banks so Spidey must clear his name. # The Kingpin's Midnight Massacre!: Kingpin challenges Spider-man to one-on-one and defeats him. After defeating Spider-man, Kingpin tells him false stories of rise to crime. # Fused!: Two men are caught in a scientific accident and are transformed into the creature Fusion and tries to find a cure for their condition. # Prophecies: Thomas Fireheart becomes the half-man, half-cat creature Puma after an ancient prophecy transforms him and sets out to reverse it even if it means killing people. # The Lobo Bros: Two men, who are able to transform into werewolves, use their power of lycanthropy to attack Kingpin after the crime boss kills their family. # Hot or Not: Molten Man returns to get revenge on Spider-man. # Light the Night: A man creates a light suit and uses it to go on a crime spree. # Powerless: Due to the stress of being a ordinary person and a superhero, Peter slowly starts to lose his powers which comes at a bad time when Electro comes to kill Spider-man. # Carnage: Spider-man must team up with Venom, aka Eddie Brock, to stop Cletus Kasady, who has been transformed into the symbiote monster Carnage. # Heroes and Villains: A news crew interviews JJJ to know why he hates heroes like Spider-man. Meanwhile, Spider-man battles Lightmaster again. # Law of the Jungle: Kraven kidnaps Spider-man and takes him to the Savage Land where he has set traps for him. # Wing and Wing: Adrian Toomes and his protege, Blackie Drago, fight to the death after Drago tries kill Toomes. Meanwhile, Professor Miles Warren becomes sad after hearing about Gwen's death. Also, Peter is given a cloth version of the black suit. # War of the Symbiotes: Carnage and Venom break out of the Vault and begin their fight in the streets of New York. Meanwhile, businessman Bolivar Trask becomes interested in the symbiotes. # War of the Symbiotes, Part 2: After almost being killed by Venom, Spider-man decides to get help from SHIELD but Carnage decides to attack the Triskelion to free all the supervillains. # The Wedding: It's wedding day for Peter and MJ and the newlyweds' day is almost ruined by an attack by an assassin called the Finisher. Season Six # The Gentlemen: Peter finds out that the assassin that attacked him at his wedding was sent by a man who knows he is Spider-man and sets out to find him. Meanwhile, Peter graduates from college. # The Clone Saga, Part 1: Spider-man finds out that Miles Warren, who is now known as the Jackal, has created clones of him. Meanwhile, a mysterious man keeps track of the entire event. # The Clone Saga, Part 2: The mysterious man is revealed to be Norman Osborn, who revealed that the Oz formula saved his life. As the two fight, the clone Ben Reilly dies during the fight as Peter mourns over the death of his clone. # Fatal Attraction: Johnathan Caesar, the man who owns the apartment building that Peter and MJ lives in, kidnaps Mary Jane and holds her hostage as Peter searches for her. # Styx and Stone: The mercenary duo Styx and Stone are hired by Johnathan Caesar to kill Peter. # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Part 1: Someone programs the Spider-Slayer robots to kill Spider-man. # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Part 2: Electro and Scorpion, with the help of the Spider-Slayers, comes to kill Spider-man. # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Part 3: The man who sent Electro, Scorpion, and the killer robots after Spidey is revealed to be Alastair Smythe, the son of Spencer Smythe, the original maker of the Spider-Slayers. # Kraven's Last Hunt: Kraven returns to "kill" Spider-man and takes his place but MJ knows that something is wrong. # Stalking Feat: The group known as Jury comes to New York to arrest Spidey for wearing the symbiote. # Dust to Dust: The Jackal's double, the clone Carrion, is put out of suspended animation and sets out to kill Peter. # Ashes to Ashes: Carrion kidnaps MJ and forces Peter to destroy him. # Maximum Carnage, Part 1: Carnage breaks out of SHIELD custody and breaks out new criminals Shriek and a failed clone of the Jackal, the Spider-man doppelganger. # Maximum Carnage, Part 2: The trio start a killing spree in New York and Spider-man starts to think he might need help from Venom and a few others. # Maximum Carnage, Part 3: Spider-man makes a team consisting of Venom, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Black Cat, the cyborg hero Deathlok, and Morbius as Carnage get Demogoblin, Shriek, Doppelganger, and revived Carrion. # Maximum Carnage, Part 4: Both teams fight to win in the final battle as Spider-man must make a decision that might dismantle the team. # Cardiac's Arrest: A new vigilante called Cardiac begins to fight crime but beats them which Spidey does not approve of. # Deadmen: Peter and JJJ are targeted by Scorpion, Meanwhile, A ninja group called the Hand plan something for Spider-man. # Hand and Hand: The Hand is ordered to target Spider-man and Peter Parker by a man only known as the Black Tarantula. # Spiders!: Spider-man finds out about the Black Tarantula's involvement on the attacks on his life and sets out to find out with one of the most shocking endings of the year. Season Seven # Siege: Magneto seizes control of the Daily Bugle and orders a group of Sentinels to destroy it as Spider-man gets help from the X-Men. # Exposed Wiring: Electro gets a chance to upgrade his powers and uses them on the one person he hates the most: Spider-man! # Savage Rebirth: Cletus Kasady breaks out of the Vault to kill Spider-man but, after hearing a report on the alien Silver Surfer, wants to kill him for his powers therefore becoming unstoppable! # The Book of Ezekiel, Part 1: A man named Ezekiel, who has similar powers to Spider-man, comes to Peter to explain that he is a part of a race of Spider-Totems. Meanwhile, a group of monsters come to New York looking for Peter. # The Book of Ezekiel, Part 2: The monsters reveal themselves to Peter as Shatra, Morlun, and the Gatekeeper and attacks him. Meanwhile, after the battle with the monsters, Aunt May finds Peter's battered costume and his bloodied body. # Sins Past, Part 1: Two assassin siblings target Peter because they think he killed Gwen Stacy. Meanwhile, May struggles to confront Peter about his life as Spider-man. # Sins Past, Part 2: The assassins reveal themselves to the children of Gwen Stacy and identifies themselves as Gabriel and Sarah Stacy and the person who raised them: Norman Osborn! # Sins Past, Part 3: Gabriel follows a trail of cryptic clues left by Osborn and becomes the Grey Goblin and begins to attack Peter and his loved ones. Meanhwhilem Peter, Aunt May, and MJ have a serious conservation about his life as Spider-man. # New Avengers, Part 1: After the Avengers disassemble, Captain America and and Iron Man look for new heroes to recruit and sets their sights on Spider-man. Meanwhile, the Masters of Evil plan to destory the Avengers. # New Avengers, Part 2: Spider-man is now a part of the New Avengers and their first mission is to stop the Masters of Evil from destroying the Triskelion and the New Avengers. # New Avengers, Part 3: The Masters of Evil get help from HYDRA and destroys the Avengers Mansion. The Avengers struggle to stop the Masters as their headquarters and the Triskelion is currently in ruins but Spider-man sets out to stop them himself. # Reckoning: Morlun returns to kill Spider-man and nearly succeeds until his accomplice uses radiation to kill him. # Civil War, Part 1: After a group of young super heroes accidentally destroys a town full of innocent people, the government issues the Superhuman Resignation act to employ heroes with Spider-man on the list. Meanwhile, Kingpin is put in jail. # Civil War, Part 2: Spider-man reveals his identity to the world to be a part of Iron Man's side. Meanwhile, Peter begins to have second thoughts about his decision. Also, Kingpin orders an assassin to kill Peter. # Civil War, Part 3: Spider-man turns goes to Captain America's side after seeing where Iron Man keeps resigned heroes and sets out to stop him. Meanwhile, the hitman finds Peter's location. # Civil War, Part 4: The final battle between the sides is taking part in the New York streets. After the battle, the hitman shoots at Peter only for the bullet to hit Aunt May. # Back in Black, Part 1: Peter dons the cloth black suit to find the assassin and sets out to find Aunt May help for her bullet wound. # Back in Black, Part 2: After brutally beating the assassin, Peter find out that Kingpin had ordered the assassin to kill him and sets out to have a final battle with his old foe. # One More Day, Part 1: After receiving no help from doctors, Peter goes to Dr. Strange and Tony Stark for help. Meanwhile, Peter meets alternate versions of himself as well as a mysterious lady in red. Also, Peter and MJ is visited by Mephisto, who offers them Aunt May's life in exchage for their marriage. # One More Day, Part 2: Peter and MJ accepts Mephisto on two conditions: Peter's double identity is kept a secret and another that MJ whispers tom Mephisto. Mephisto changes reality and everything goes black. Then begins a brand new day where Peter and MJ aren't married and his best friend Harry Osborn never died. At a party, Harry Osborn introduces Peter to his girlfriend Lily Hollister and her best friend Carlie Cooper and everybody toasts to a Brand New Day! Season Eight # Brand New Day: Peter adjusts to the new life given by Mephisto as a man in a Spider-man mask begins robbing people. Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson has a heart attack while arguing with Peter. # Blood Ties: Mr. Negative steals a tablet and uses it to get revenge on the Maggia families. Meanhwhile, Carlie Cooper finds a spider-tracer attached to a dead body. Also, Jonah's wife, Marla, sells the DB to man named Dexter Bennett. # Who's That Girl?!: A new hero called Jackpot comes to find out about the new Goblin. Meanwhile, Peter begins to work at the new Db! # The Menace of Menace!: Spider-man fights the new Goblin called Menace. Meanwhile, Spider-man finds Jackpot's identity as a "hero" called Blue Shield. Also, Spider-man is wanted by the police. # Freak-Out: A man called Freak is accidentally transformed into a large, hideous monster after injecting himself with some of Curt Connors' research on animals. Meanwhile, Spider-man is still wanted by the police. # Dead of Winter: Spider-man teams up with Wolverine to stop a crazed scientist from releasing an ancient prophecy. Meanwhile, Carlie gets trapped inside a police station with the crazed scientist. # Burned!: The monster Freak returns to get revenge on Spider-man and Curt Connors. Meanwhile, Peter rents an apartment with officer Vincent Gonzales, friend of Carlie Cooper. # New Ways to Die: Norman Osborn returns to New York to hunt down Spider-man with the help of his Thunderbolts! # Killer Cures: After breaking into Peter's apartment, Norman and his Thunderbolts attack the FEAST center, where Aunt May works at. Meanwhile, Aunt May becomes suspicious of Martin Li, the owner of FEAST. # Easy Targets: Osborn sends Bullseye to kill Spider-man but after defeating him, Spider-man sets out stop Osborn for good. Meanwhile, Peter helps Harry move into an new apartment. # The Money Shot: Spider-man faces a new villain: Screwball, who live streams her crimes. Meanwhile, Peter nearly loses his job at the DB! # Flat Out Crazy: Spider-man must fight a new villain called Paper Doll, who becomes obsessed with an actor named Bobby Carr. Meanwhile, Bobby Carr begins dating Mary Jane! # The Other Spider-man: Peter finds out about a new Spidey in town and sets out to find out who it is. # Threeway Collision: Spider-man, Vin, and Mr. Negative set out to receive a gun stolen by Overdrive. # Kraven's First Hunt: A new Kraven begins stalking Spider-man and captures him. # Identity Crisis: The new Kraven unmasks Spider-man, only for it to be Vin, as Spider-man searches for him. Meanwhile, Vermin comes out of hiding. # Flashbacks: This episode tells the story of Peter's former bully, Flash Thompson, and his journey around the world in the army. # Family Ties, Part 1:Mr. Negative uses the hitman Hammerhead to unite the street to become the next big crimelord until Spider-man intervenes. # Family Ties, Part 2: Spider-man continues to stop Mr. Negative's plan of uniting the gangs. # Secret Invasion: Spider-man and the Avengers must the Skrulls from taking over Earth with one of the most shocking endings of the year. Season Nine # Old Huntin' Buddies: Spider-man and Punisher team up to stop Moses Magnum from taking a serum that will increase his powers. # Unscheduled Stop: Shocker is hired by Mr. Negative to stop Aunt May from testifying against him in court. Meanwhile, JJJ's father reveals and falls in love with Aunt May. # Character Assassination, Part 1: The elections for DA are in as Spider-man fights Menace and the police. Meanwhile, more people are murdered with spider-tracers are them. # Character Assassination, Part 2: Menace is revealed to be Lily Hollister as Harry changes back. Meanwhile, police arrest Spider-man and Vin Gonzales. Also, Spider-man uncover the truth of the Spider-Tracer murders. # Return of the Spot: The Spot returns to get revenge on the Russian Mob as Peter tries to deal with Vin's involvement with the Spider-Tracers murders. Meanwhile, JJJ Sr. proposes to Aunt May. # Face Front: Spider-man and the Fanstactic Four go to the Macroverse to help the people of that world. Meanwhile, Spider-man and the Human Torch clashes about Spidey's unmasked statue. # 24/7, Part 1: Spider-man returns from the Macroverse, only to realize that J. Jonah Jameson has been name Mayor of New York. Meanwhilee, a new Vulture appears. # 24/7, Part 2: After being defeated by the Vulture, Spider-man decides to go home, only to find out that Vin's sister, Michelle, has taken his place in the apartment. Meanwhile, Spider-man pays JJJ a visit. # 24/7, Part 3: Spider-man is targeted by JJJ's Anti-Spider Squad as he tries to fight the new Vulture. # American Son, Part 1: Spider-man sets out to stop Norman Osborn and expose him the man it is. Meanwhile, Norman plans something for Harry. # American Son, Part 2: Spider-man poses as Mac Gargan (the new Venom) and sneaks into the Avengers Tower to confront Osborn. Meanwhile, Harry joins the Dark Avengers. # Last Legs: Doctor Octopus returns to ruin the wedding for Aunt May and JJJ Sr. Meanwhile, MJ returns to town. Also, Spider-man teams up with other heroes to stop Doc Ock's robots from taking control of a satellite. # No Place Like Home: Mary Jane returns to New York and makes a date for Peter, only to be distracted by a bank robbery and a fire. # Deconstructing Peter: Chameleon returns to impersonate Peter to learn more about him and sets to destroy the Shadow Command, New York's black ops unit. In the end, Chameleon encounters women claiming to be the wife and daughter of Kraven. # As the Girl...: Spider-man must fight a criminal named White Rabbit as Mary Jane meets the actor Bobby Carr. # Long-Term Arrangement: Black Cat decides to become a hero with the help and is given that chance by helping Spidey stop the villain known as Diablo. # Long-Term Arrangement, Part 2: After failing to stop Diablo and from taking Black Cat, Spidey begins a hunt for them. Meanwhile, the women claiming to be Kraven's wife and daughter plan something for Spider-man. # Who Was Ben Reilly?: Spider-man is targeted by Damon Ryder, a man from Ben Reilly's past. # The Pain of Kaine: Kaine is revealed to be partners with Damon Ryder and both try to kill Spider-man. # The List: Spider-man finds incriminating evidence about Norman Osborn and wants to release it to the world to show that Osborn is evil but Osborn is not going to let that happen. Season Ten # Power to the People, Part 1: # Power to the People, Part 2: # Keemia's Castle: # Rage of the Rhino: # Mysterioso, Part 1: # Mysterioso, Part 2: # Out for Blood: # It is the Life: # Scavenging: # Endangered Species: # The String: # Something can stop the Juggernaut?!: # With Greater Power...: # Shed, Part 1: # Shed, Part 2: # Grim Hunt, Part 1: # Grim Hunt, Part 2: # Grim Hunt, Part 3: # One Moment in Time, Part 1: # One Moment in Time, Part 2: Season Eleven # Origin of Species, Part 1: # Origin of Species, Part 2: # Origin of Species, Part 3: # Big Time: # Kill to be You: # Army of Insects: # Self-Inflicted Wounds: # No One Dies: # Torch Song: # Peter Parker: The Fantastic Spider-man: # Fantastic Voyage: # The Substitute: # The Return of Anti-Venom: # Crossroads: # The One and Only: # Spider-Island, Part 1: # Spider-Island, Part 2: # Spider-Island, Part 3: # Great Heights: # Tomorrow, the World: Season Twelve # The Devil and the Details: # I Killed Tomorrow: # Out of this World: # Out of this World, Part 2: # Ends of the Earth, Part 1: # Ends of the Earth, Part 2: # Ends of the Earth, Part 3: # No Turning Back, Part 1: # No Turning Back, Part 2: # No Turning Back, Part 3: # Alpha, Part 1: # Alpha, Part 2: # Danger Zone, Part 1: # Danger Zone, Part 2: # Frost: # The Black Lodge: # Save the Universe: # Enter: Morbius: # Dying Wish, Part 1: # Dying Wish, Part 2: Season Thirteen - Superior Spider-man Gallery Peter Parker-0.jpg Peter's official costume.jpg Lily Hollister.jpg Overdrive.jpg Uncle Ben.jpg The Avengers.jpg Vin Gonzales.jpg Tarantula-0.jpg Stegron.jpg SHIELD-0.png Sarah Stacy.jpg Puma-0.jpg Speed Demon.jpg MJ.jpg Menace.jpg Ka-Zar.jpg Norman Osborn-0.jpg JJJ.jpg Hydro Man-0.jpg Grizzly.jpg Harry Osborn-0.jpg Hobgoblin-0.jpg Gwen Stacy-0.jpg Gog.jpg Gabriel Stacy.jpg Big Wheel and Rocket Racer.jpg Fanstatic Four.jpg Cyclone.jpg Black Suit Spider-man.jpg Category:SpiderMan12 Category:SpiderMan12's Animated Universe Category:Earth-251920